Enfermos
by Orion'sDolphins
Summary: Sybil is sick with the Spanish Flu... not a death fic! Reviews appreciated. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a Sybil Branson fic. It's a Sybil fic. Branson is a guest is a guest star. Violet (Granny) is a guest star. Anna is guest is a guest star.

If you want to know the idea behind this please go to chapter 2.

She can her him rattling on about choices, love and such. Her head feels hot and she feels sweat on her brow.

"Stop badgering me" she says, turning away to leave. Her throat is feeling scratchy ,she feels like coughing.

He stops her and says something about "Sacrifices" ,and "That's all I mean". She can hardly hear , her head is pounding.

She looks at him and feels her eye lids close and her head drop and she's falling…falling , all she knows is that she feels awful and then its all dark.

….

She wakes up to see the anxious face of her sister looking at her. Edith whispers almost afraid "Sybil" "How are you feeling darling?"

Sybil opens her mouth and discovers its hard to speak "Bad " she chokes.

"Throat?"

"Scratchy "

"Head?"

"Pounding"

"Stomach?"

Sybil hasn't thought about but now she realizes she has a dull ache in stomach.

"Ache, dull"

"Hot, cold"

Sybil feels her forehead burning but shivers are passing through her arms.

"Both"

She see's look of shocked fear flits across Edith's face, but then its she gets under control.

Granny opens the door majestically "Sybil" she cross's the room briskly , "Sybil " she looks at Edith , questions in her face. Edith suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room. She hears a snatch words something about "You" "too "old" "fear" and flu".

….

Dr. Clarkson comes in soon, and analyzes her. Sybil can tell his face is grave when he turns to Edith "I believe your parents, and sister are in France?"

"Yes, there visiting Matthew, at a hospital"

"Then its you I should talk to"

"And me" says Granny, poking her head around the door.

"Oh Granny" sighs Edith exasperated.

..

Sybil sleeps and when she wakes she find her self in a white room. White ceilings, walls and probably floors. White bed covers.

She sees someone with a white lab coat come in and turns thinking it must be Dr. Clarkson . It isn't.

"Where am I?" she can hardly hear herself and its plain that the Doctor can't either.

"What Miss?" he says looking at her rather sadly.

"Where am I?" she repeats.

"Oh your in quarantine" he says as though it's the most ordinary thing.

She looks at her hand and realizes its blue. Blue.

"You have the spanish flu " he adds.

….

She is informed , Edith is in the waiting room, not be allowed in. Granny is their too.

She sleeps falls into a feverish sleep again.

…

(A.N I tried to find out information about the quarantine hospitals and what they were like, unfortunately I couldn't find much)

Edith sits and sits in the lobby. She wishes she was allowed into see her sister, though she understands why she can't.

Violet is starring at the wall, majestic as ever, but she can feel her eyes getting wet and gently she daps her eyes with her handkerchief.

She looks at Edith, who's brow is furrowed , Edith is trying not to despair. ….trying not too.

….

Anna can't hardly believe the news when she gets it.

"Are you sure Thomas?" she asked of the footman turned sergent.

Thomas nods and goes out back to smoke a cigar.

Anna is reminded of a conversation she and Mr. Bates had recently.

"_They say the epidemic is moving faster" Mr .Bates says._

_Anna shake her head sadly "No house will be untouched by it"._

She shakes her head now and goes into the kitchen to inform the other staff.

….

I honestly don't know what to do with Branson,the laddie confuses me. But Thomas shall have a cuppa tea.

…..

She wakes in the middle of the night, coughing, hacking would be a better word for it. It shakes her bones and she's sees blood comes out of her mouth and when she's done , she falls back in bed, with a weariness as strong as she would have after a long day of nursing.

Now she's the patient.

A.N. Sorry about the blood,but I read about the flu and it was well what did turn blue too. Pretty awful and sad.

…

Edith is demending to see her sister as is the Dowanger Countess starring immovable at the doctor. The doctor though won't back down.

"No, no and no" he says.

Edith sits back down. Violets housekeeper, comes to the hospital and tells Violet she simply must come back and rest. She trys her best to convice Edith.

"It won't help your sister if you get sick to now will it?"

Edith releizes she's right and says she'll head home soon.

She does ,after one more look at the enterance to the hospital part.

She stops at the telegraph office on the way back to Downton Abbey .

…

When Edith asn't at the hospital waiting room , she gardens. She thinks it will take her mind of Sybil, but is doesn't . Everytime she plants something, waters something she thinks "Sybil would of , will,will, like this flower"/

Violet reads, and reads. But nothing stops the thoughts of granddaughter from coming in her mind.

…

Mary is sitting in a chaise. A knock comes on the door and she sighs rolling her does not want to get up. A voice of a busboy comes "Telegram, for the crawley family"

She feels slightly in dread. Telegrams are never good things. She cross to the door and opens it.

"Mary Crawley" she says snatching the telegram from the boy and closes the door. She opens it .

_Sybil__is__sick__with__spanish__flu__-(STOP)-__Sincerely,__Edith__-(STOP)-_

She turns and rushes down the hall to her parents sitting room.

…

Sybil looks in the mirror on the side table and is shocked to see her face. She's seen her blue hand but her face…She closes her eyes and lays back down shivering.

…

Cora "O'Brian pack my bags, I'm going home"

Robert tells Mr. Bates about his daughter and Mr. Bates responds with a "Your daughters a strong young lady sir"

…

Sybil is strong, but lately she's not so sure. One morning however she feels better then she has in a long time. She finds she's not shivering , and she's not hot. Her throat feels better just a little dry.

Edith almost cries in relief when the Dr. says Sybil will dismissed from the Hospital in two weeks.

She'll be fine.

….


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Plot

So me and my Mom were watching the preview for Episode 5(tv version(you can watch it /tv-shows/Downton-Abbey_24131/season_2/episode_4/ its towards the end, since its in the episode)).

Anyway we noticed that towards the end of the scene with Sybil and Branson ,Sybil's eyelids are going downwards and her head a bit too.

She looked a bit feverish too…

So we thought maybe she's about to faint. We assumed it was kissing him….but it may be fainting.

So a plot was born!

And the idea of Edith and Violet taking care of her and Mary, Robert and Cora in France with Matthew are because of the spoiler pictures for episode 5. ./images/downton-abbey/season-2/promotional-episode-photos/episode%202.05/

….


End file.
